Madness
by didem
Summary: this is the story of a young girl who was thrown in a mental hospital, living a lonely life with nothing but memories and a feeling of despair, until a dark handsome man walks into her life unlocking the secrets of her past...Alu x OC Hans x OC
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone im didem, i read lots of stories and decided to make one...**

**yep, this is my first story ever , i hope you enjoy it i apologize in advance for the spelling mistakes english is not my first language ,also if it sucks then im really sorry , this chapter is rather long! just because i got excited.. read and review please tell me your opinion even if you think its bad i like constructive criticism.**

**i updated this chapter fixing, a few grammar errors and changed some of the words, with the help of the lovely catsvsdogscatswin...i just love her name :3**

* * *

**Madness**

Joreen's POV:

Such a memorable night, I remember it like it was yesterday, even though it was 8 years ago. The night I lost everything. I remember it all, the smells, the cries of pain, their faces , that crimson liquid that had me frozen unable to run nor shout…unable to make a difference.  
You see, my dad had a secret, he made a deal with the devil...  
*FLASHBACK *  
It was a quiet night. The moon was big and shiny, and it had this beautiful hint of red in it that you would spend hours just looking at it. It brought peace of mind yet in the same time an unsettling feeling, like something is coming. The Moore's were planning to have a cozy night spent in the family room drinking cocoa, when this horrible knocking was heard. It was late, so who would come at such a time? Joreen could see a worried suspicious look on her father's face, and her mom must have noticed too. "Are you expecting someone?" she asked in a calm but demanding voice. "N-No! Why don't you two go-" He couldn't continue as a crash was heard. It was way too fast, and a man in dark green coat that covered most his face followed by many other men entered their home like it was their own.  
Joreen's emotions were mixed confused, scared, expecting, she somehow knew that things would never be the same again, but she was mesmerized by the man's eyes, they were almost pink… He looked at her, and they stared for a few seconds at each other, eyes locked, all she could hear was her father's voice "RUN!" he yelled in a pained scream. Her eyes turned to him, a big muscular man, his arms held behind him in a painful angle. She could almost hear the bones snapping, but before she could react her mom yanked her from her arm and ran. They used the back door that headed into the back yard, and looking at her mom she saw the tears rolling down her face. She had never seen her mom cry before, and she felt a weight on her chest, a feeling she never felt before, what was it?

Her mom stopped running, "Mommy what's going on? What's happening to daddy? We should call the police!" she said in a frantic little voice, she was only 9 at the time after all. Her mom forced a smile on her face, smiling while crying almost made her mom look like a child. She locked the little girl in the storm shelter they had in their back yard. "Joreen, you know how much I love you, right? I and your father love you so very much. Please be a good girl now and don't make a sound, don't worry we'll be okay. I'll go check on daddy, and be right back I promise." she said in a shaky voice. It didn't sound so convincing to Joreen, and she sat there in silence as he mom's footsteps ran back to the house. There was a crack in the wooden door, and she could see a little from it.  
Her mom went inside the house, Joreen was left alone, and everything went quiet. She almost thought that her mom fulfilled her promise and was on her way back with her father, but then her heart almost skipped a million beats when she heard a blood curdling scream. Her eyes went wide when she saw her mom being dragged across the grass by her hair, followed by her father. He was bleeding from his nose and mouth, and his face was swollen. "Such a pretty woman you have doc, I envy you." the man holding her mom said. "Please stop this, please…" The man only laughed at her father's pleas "You know what I like most about her? It's her hair, so nice to touch, smells good…" he nuzzled in her hair for a moment, and she could hear her mom whimper. "Do you like it Doctor Frank?" Silence. "Do you? ANSWER ME!" As he said this he yanked her hair hard, making her neck move dramatically to her back, almost snapping it. She could see her mom trying so hard not to scream as tears leaked from her eyes from the stinging pain.

"YES!" her father yelled frantically. The man grinned as he started pulling locks from her hair in hard, fast yanks, ripping it from its roots she shrieked, holding back the tears. "PLEASE STOP, SHE HAS NOTHING TO DO WITH THIS, SHE KNOWS NOTHING!" "Oh really? Then I'll let her go." The doctor sighed in relief, but then the man grinned, yanking another lock, then another, and her head started to bleed. Joreen watched silently, filled with rage and wanting to scream and attack the man touching her mom. Indeed although her mom's hair was beautiful long, thick, dark as night, with firm curls, no sound came out, as if she was paralyzed. No move was made, Joreen's eyes focused on the crimson liquid running down her moms forehead.

"I'll ask you again…" The man's voice snapped her out of her thoughts as he held a dagger near her mom's eyes, her hair was scattered on the ground. "Where is the **ing key?" Her father's silent sobs broke her heart, such a strong willed man on his knees, shaking his head silently, crying, begging for mercy. "WHERE IS IT?" he asked, violently running the dagger over her eyes, slicing them as blood spurted all over the place. "I'm sorry…I'm so sorry…I'm sorry…" Her father almost said it a thousand times, her mom, despite the pain smiled, that same child like smile she did before, and her father smiled back. Joreen's eyes went to the man in the big coat who was silently watching away from them. He nodded, then suddenly the man holding her mom slit her throat with his dagger. Now she lay there motionless, her father staring numbly at his beloved, not seeing as another man pulled out his gun and shot him, 13 times.

Joreen counted, there were 13 shots to the chest, head, and belly, and she closed her eyes, taking a breath. "Hey.. wasn't there a kid?" one of them asked. Her eyes shot open, her heart jumping in her throat as she locked eyes with that pink eyed man again. He saw her and she knew it, now it was a matter of time till she faced the same fate as her beloved parents. She didn't want to die, she had many dreams, but at least now she could stay with them forever in heaven. She stared, shocked when that man turned his back, walking away, waving his hand dismissively, the rest of the men followed him, leaving her alone with the silent moon staring at her. She fell to her knees; tears running down her face at the unfathomable lose echoing through her heart. She knew they were all gone by then but she made sure not to make a sound. And that was the last time Joreen ever cried, she wanted to be like her mother, a strong women whose tears never been shed.

The next day the police arrived, they put yellow tape around their house. "Crime scene" it said in bold letters. Joreen seemed to stare at them forever; her statement was taken but ignored. "A pink eyed man along with six others broke into my house tortured my mum and killed my father" ignored.  
"They asked for a key?" Also ignored.  
Two days later a group of thugs were arrested, said to have broke into their house for money, theft gone bad so they had to kill everyone but they didn't see the kid.  
They were shown to Joreen; she didn't recognize any of them.  
"That's not them. I told a pink eyed man in a green coat along with six others did it." Ignored.  
The blabbers of a young child, in shock damaged forever by the murder of her parents they said.  
Throw her away, they said.  
In the funny farm they said, she won't cause any trouble there now, would she?

* * *

joreen's POV:

8 years have gone by since that day, now I sit here in my white hospital gown staring at the moon. Such a peaceful feeling, gone when I hear that terrible click of the door from behind me. I make a quick dash to my bed, closing my eyes as quick as I could praying to god "please god I beg of you, please make him go away, please" I know my prayers were not answered when I feel him hovering over me. He is the doctor responsible for my case, Doctor William Harvey. If you talk to him he strikes as an angel, but not many know that at night he becomes the devil himself. I feel him caressing me through the bed sheet, and I don't know why I act asleep when he comes, that's just how it was like since I was a child, and then it struck me…

I'm gonna stay here forever so might as well stand up for myself my mother would never let a man touch her like this  
My eyes shot open I pushed him away "Get away from me!" He looked startled, then it was replaced with a mischievous grin. He held me down, pinning my hands over my head. I screamed and kicked and fought, useless, his face was just inches away from mine, then I bit his ear as hard as I could, tasting a coppery liquid. He pushed me away from him, falling on his butt while doing so. "You're gonna pay for this dearly, you fucking slut." Wiping my mouth "You thought you were going to treat me like this forever, didn't you?! I'm not gonna stay quiet and tolerate you anymore…you're disgusting, you're a disgusting man William, you're sick…" I spat, and he gritted his teeth. "NURSE…NURSE" The doctor called in his loudest tone, they come rushing in, taking in the sight, a doctor on the ground, the loon sitting on her bed, blood covering her mouth "N-n-no.. it's not what you think, he attacked me, I was just defending myself please…."

"She's having delusions…shock treatment would be good." He looked at her, a cold stare sending shivers down her spine "No…please don't...please!" I yelled as I was dragged by 3 nurses out the door. I prayed again while I was being prepared "god please...please…" I received my prevital IV then an IV of succinylcholine, and the rubber block was put in my mouth. I was still praying "god? Where is god, where was he 8 years ago? Where is he now?"  
It's that feeling again, I could not recognize it 8 years ago but now it a good friend of mine.

Loss, despair, sadness all mixed together, leaving a heavy weight on my chest as I was carried back to my room on a gurney. I could see a figure standing in the hallway we passed; he was looking at me, a man clad in red. I couldn't see him all that well, my vision was rather blurry. I don't know why but I smiled at him, he smiled back. My hand instinctively reached for the necklace around my neck, a silver key in a chain, as I passed out


	2. Chapter 2

**_Chapter 2: prince._**

* * *

**This story is set after the events of the manga but there are some old characters that will be coming back . thank you for reading also review and tell me if I should continue or not be as you know since its my first fic im kinda nervous if I do not receive any feedback I would just think that no one actually reads this.**

* * *

**_this one is updated too (^0^)/_**

* * *

He stood in the shadows, watching her wake up. It was a little pass sunset as her eyes fluttered open, and she closed them again trying to get her sight used to the blinding lights of her bedroom. Her hair was all over her face bugging the hell out of her, and she tried to move her arms only to realize she was restrained to the bed, straps on her wrists and ankles binding her to her bed.

'William must be pissed' she thought, She tried to blow her hair out of her face only to get in her mouth,she hissed, glaring at her hair and tried to wriggle her head.

Alucard held in a chuckle at her futile attempts to get her hair out of her face, how he loved her hair dark as night, wild curls that went to her waist giving her an edgy look, her eyes were forest green, with a fierce look in them that could hold a man in their gaze for eternity. He had been watching her for 3 years now, first seeing her the night his beloved master died due to lung cancer. He was roaming the empty streets of London when he felt a presence that he could not resist, like gravity, inescapable, it led him to this hospital, and until this day he was not sure how long she had been here nor why, he just knew that he must stay by her side. He also knew that tonight he would make his presence known, after he saw her smile the day before, he knew she was ready to go with him.

Joreen closed her eyes with a sigh. She'd just have to wait till the nurses get here to help her. She wondered why William hadn't made his" visit" yet, or had he already? The thought made her shudder, all of a sudden the air in the room went cold, making a shiver run down her spine again as she felt gloved fingers brushing her hair out of her face. Her eyes snapped open to see a man clad in a red coat, orange glasses, and a fedora. He grinned at her. "You finally see me, little one. I have waited so long for this moment." His silky deep voice filled the room, and her breath held in her throat. "W-w-who are you? What are y-y-y-you doing here?" She choked, panicked, and he gave her a toothy grin exposing his fangs. She closed her eyes and shook her head frantically, unable to make up reality from dream, he grabbed her chin, forcefully making her look at him. They stared at each other for a few seconds, and he leaned closer to her, their noses almost touching, his breath on her lips. "To be this close to you, dear…" he drew closer, towards her ear, his breath now on her neck. He inhaled her scent, running his fingers across her lips as he whispered in her ear "…is enchanting"

That's when she flipped out, she was honestly scared. Joreen screamed from the top of her lungs " Nurse…nurse…help me….help someone please…." Her eyes went back to the man above her, that manic grin never leaving his face. She never thought she could judge anyone's sanity, but she really believed he was crazy. "Get away from me you creep…you-you- you're mad!"

"Oh is that so?! I'm not the one stuck in the funny farm little one." As he said this he pinched her nose playfully. She scrunched her face and glared at him "By the way, you can scream all you want my darling no one will come...I disposed of them all."

"Joreen" she said in a calm almost bored tone. "What?" "It's not little one, nor dear, and certainly not your darling, its Joreen." "Indeed, Joreen. it rather suits you" "Get it over with already, you disposed of everyone..I'm the last one left, am I not? Go on kill me, and make it quick." She closed her eyes with a sigh in anticipation.

A soft chuckle, then quiet laughter, followed by a manic laugh. She opened her eyes to see the ridiculously big man holding his sides, head thrown back laughing. It was rather contagious. No matter how Joreen resisted, she ended up giggling like a child at him, and he looked at her, a smile on his face mimicked by a small one on Joreen's face. He quickly ripped off the restraints on her wrists, then the one's on her feet. "Let's go" he said as he held out his hand for her, and she hesitantly took it.

She thought, what the hell, anywhere is better than here. "Where?" she asked, cocking her head curiously. "Home" he simply said with a grin, and as soon as she was on her feet she felt a little dizzy, almost falling but the still unknown man held her in place, then carried her bridal style when she proved unable to stand, holding her a few feet above the ground. She shrieked at the sudden change in height and clutched his neck for dear life, burying her face in the crook of his neck, he chuckled at her.

Soon the night breeze sent cold chills down her back, and she loved the feeling.

She looked up to the night sky, seeing the stars and moon, following them as the man walked. She was so unbelievably happy she smiled brightly at him and swung her bare feet gleefully, cold air whispering along her skin. Her hospital gown barely made it pass her thighs, she would be embarrassed usually when male nurses and doctors saw her in it, so she would put on a robe, but right now she didn't care.

"Hey…" she nudged him "You never told me your name" He grinned."Pardon me my lady, I must have forgotten…its Alucard" He said this with a slight bow, but not too much since a full one would spill her on the tarmac.

"Alucard…" she repeated after him "The way you speak it's like you're from a different time, I've never met someone who speaks like you..." He looked at her, his eyes caught in her's. "I like it…..you know it's almost like….." she couldn't seem to think of a proper word "oh…oh...oh...a prince" she announced happily.

Alucard stared at her for a few seconds then chuckled deeply "I may have been a prince in a past life…"


	3. home of the vampire

**ladies and gents allow me to express how happy i'am that i got my first *ehem* *ehem* : review , favorite and follow thank you meowg, amber0098, and poisedrose. i wrote this chapter listening to dance with the devil by breaking benjamin on a loop , please read and review also recommend songs you think i should listen to while writing, still on the look for a beta reader to help me, if you have any suggestions you can PM me or just say it in the review section.**

_**updated! thanks again catsvsdogscatswin.**_

_home of the vampire:_

"Home...I haven't been home in a long time." Joreen whispered as she fell asleep in his arms. He looked down at her sleeping form, he was curious about her. What's her story? Why was she in such a place? There was a familiar look in her eyes, he'd seen it before...what was it?

He felt her shiver; the night's cool air was probably too much for her. Alucard decided to get a move on, he would teleport to the Hellsing manor in a matter of seconds as he was now everywhere and nowhere.

He laid her down on his coffin; he thought he should put a bed in his chamber she can't sleep on top of his coffin every night. He chuckled at himself; he was acting so protective, almost motherly, to a child whom he knows nothing about. He felt ridiculous, though for her he would do anything...why? He wondered what's so interesting about her that made Dracula, the No Life King himself, such a mess.

He loomed over her, smelling the air around her, but the hospital's smell covered her natural scent. He reached for the collar of her hospital gown, tugging at it a bit, snapping the clips on the back. She stirred but didn't wake up, and he pulled it off of her. He looked her over absently. She wore a cotton bra with white matching panties,

she was beautiful yet so tired, dark circles under her eyes, way too thin, he could see her collarbone and her ribcage. A few weeks in the Hellsing manor ought to revive her...the Hellsing manor… Alucard couldn't say the place was still in its former glory, it was dusty, the furniture was mostly ruined, the rooms weren't being used, although at least he paid the water and electricity bills which kept them running.

He took off his coat and wrapped it around her; it should be enough to keep her warm. It was almost dawn, and he should be able to catch up on some sleep now. He phased through his coffin with a yawn, making sure not to disturb the girl.

A few hours later, Joreen opened her eyes to complete darkness, feeling the solid surface underneath her.

She blinked a few times, then panic took over, looking around, not being able to see anything "Alucard..." she whispered shaking slightly. "Alucard?" She repeated a little louder. No response. She sat up, trying to move a little to the left, feeling her surroundings, but she fell off the surface, face first to the cold concrete, gashing her bottom lip. "What the fuck is going on!?... Alucard!" She yelled, frightened,

and suddenly that surface moved. 'Was I sleeping on top of a box?' Something got out of it, and deep red glowing orbs were staring at her now. Her eyes widened, and without thinking, she launched at it, attacking blindly, punches thrown wildly "Where's Alucard?" 13 candles were lit, scattered around the room, and she looked up to see Alucard grinning down at her "Right here, darling."

She never saw his whole face before, but she knew it was him, and she felt relief and happiness rush over her. "Your eyes...just like rubies…" She said in a voice filled with wonder and fascination, giving him a toothy grin. They both grinned at each other for a few minutes, till she looked back at that "box". She walked over to it, curious.

"This is a coffin!" She looked at him, eyes asking for an explanation. "This is my kingdom, the place of my birth and death." She laid her hands on it, feeling the wood, and there was something written on it, though she couldn't read it. "What were you doing in there?" she asked curiously, looking back up at him. "Sleeping" he said, and gently brushed his fingers on her chin, making her look at him. He smiled. "I'm a vampire, little one" Reaching down, he licked the little drop of blood on her bottom lip, making her blush like crazy.


	4. the islander

_**hello there lovelies, i want to thank you for the beautiftul reviews i have no words to describe to you how happy they make me , thank you corpsbunny , amber0098, and theblackbloodprincess.**_

_**feel free to review and give me suggestions for the upcoming chapter that is if you want me to continue, i tried to make it longer but you see in the notepad it looks like you wrote a million pages but when i apload it its like a small paragraph so i hope this is a bit longer, i wrote it listening to EZEL-toygar isikli- eysan, its a beautiful soundtrack from a tv show i liked, and i listened to the islander by nightwish, suggest any song that comes to mind that you think i should listen to in the next chapter.**_

_**didem XOx**_

* * *

_**updated as well as the others!**_

* * *

_**the islander:**_

"Vampire..." she repeated, her face still flushed. "Indeed, I am a creature of the darkness…I live on the blood of humans, I sleep in a coffin, thus I am already dead...I'm a monster Joreen. Better run while you can."

His tone getting louder, grin widening, and he looked her over like a hunter eyeing his prey. Joreen clutched the coat, wrapping it tighter around her, feeling small under his gaze. "Keep in mind, little one, if you decide to stay here, you become mine." He stepped closer to her, grabbing her chin and making her look at him as she seemed to let her gaze wander to the ground. "Yours?!" It was all so hard to take in, she finally got out of that hospital after eight years of agony, but then she met this man who isn't man but a monster…but no one's been this nice to her in a long time, and she didn't want to leave his side. "I want to stay with you, Alucard" she said making her decision. He grinned at her. "Very well then, welcome to the Hellsing manor." he said, petting her head as if she was a cat, and she leaned into his touch.

It was the middle of the day and Alucard decided to catch up on some needed napping, he told her to stay in his chamber till he woke up, but she was too curious about this new environment she was in, and she wanted to explore. It didn't smell anything like that hospital, and she'd be back by the time he woke up. She crept over to the big wooden door, which thankfully was left cracked a bit, looking back at his coffin every now and then. She made it out of his room, now making her way up the stairs.

She wandered around the manor, peering curiously in every corner. It was dusty, and looked kinda abandoned; there were spider webs at some corners. Alucard must have not been using the upstairs area at all; so she tried a door on the second floor.

It led to an office with a big window giving a beautiful view of the outside garden, a cherry brown desk with a big leather seat behind it and a lone chair in the middle of the room. Paper was scattered all around the room, and this place gave a powerful presence that made you wonder about the person who used this office. They must've been someone important.

Joreen also noticed that this room was the least dusty out of the rest; Alucard must be coming in here often. She walked closer to the desk, taking in all the small details. There was an ashtray on it, a few pens, and she opened the drawers one by one, finding a pack of cigars in one of them, and glasses in the other. She put them back where they were, then sat in that leather chair, spinning around in it a couple of times, and then gazing at the garden. It must have been beautiful in the past but now the plants were dried up, and weeds growing randomly. She got up, wanting to go outside.

She managed to find the way to the front door, and walking outside she shivered, feeling the cool air around her, it was almost sunset and getting chilly. She walked around the garden for a little while, till she heard rustling in the bushes behind her. She went to take a closer look, and she found a little kitten hiding in the bushes. It looked cold and tired, miserable and wet.

She cradled it in her arms, petting it. "Were you abandoned too?" She asked it, and then chuckled and put her in the big pocket of Alucard's coat. The sun was setting and she was ready to go back inside. She got up, only to find herself face to face with eyes in the color of the roses. There he stood, barely 5 feet away from her, a man in dark green coat and a hat. He looked the same as eight years ago, except this time his collar was open showing her his face. Her breath was caught in her throat, and they looked at each other in silence for a moment.

"Run, run, run!" a voice in her head kept repeating, but she couldn't move an inch. She was caught in his gaze, the events of that night playing in front of her as if it was repeating itself all over again. That moment seemed to last forever, a moment so silent nothing can be heard except the howling of the wind and the frantic beating of her heart. He smiled at her, bringing her back to reality, a smile so gentle yet so devilish, and she screamed, her voice echoing in the empty estate, as she ran back, home, to Alucard.

She could see the front door opening, and it was Alucard standing at the door. "Joreen, didn't I tell you not to-" he couldn't continue as she crashed into him dragging him inside "Run, he's coming...he's coming, he'll kill you…" she panted, breathing hard, face flushed, shaking with residual fear. Alucard looked back at the garden. What could have scared her like this? There was no one, nothing, no person there at all.

Turning back to the girl frantically tugging on him "Joreen, there's no one there." He said this as if it was the most obvious thing in the world, and she looked back, seeing no one. She shook her head, confused. Was she really mad? Was it sheer imagination? No, it was real, he was there. She looked up at Alucard "But I..." she said in a choking voice. No more words came out, she just kept shaking her head in disbelief.

Alucard lifted her off the ground, carrying her inside, and they were in that office again. He sat in the leather chair facing the window, sitting her in his lap. He eyed her, seeing she was staring into space, clutching that silver key around her neck. He wanted to ask her about that once she relaxed a bit. Whatever she saw out there, it was either sheer imagination, or it concealed it's presence from him rather well.

"Aren't you going to show me what you hid in that pocket?" he said smiling, she looked at him for a moment. Her eyes seemed to light up when she remembered the kitten she found and she pulled it out, holding it up for him to see. "Look!" Her eyes were cheerfully glowing, her lips curling in a smile, as if she wasn't horrified a moment ago. That trait in her personality intrigued Alucard, she was optimistic, taking every chance she had to smile.

"Can we keep her?! Can we? Can we please?" she exclaimed enthusiastically "Well, I don't know…I'm not really a cat person." he said in a dull tone, her face fell. Alucard watched her display of emotion, cheerful, sad, then determined. "Come on, it's just a baby, her family left her." She pleaded. "No" He said firmly, folding his arms.

"But it's cold outside; I'll take care of her on my own." She tried, holding the squirming creature close against her. "No." he repeated, growling slightly. "Look how quiet she is, you won't even know she's here."

She kept rambling on and on about how great this cat was, and he finally caved. "Let's say I let you keep it...what do I get in return?!" he ground out, gritting his teeth. She quieted down a bit, eyes shining. "Make me an offer, if it's good enough I'll let you keep it." She seemed deep in thought, debating with herself "I'll kiss you." she said suddenly, face turning red.

His eyes widened for a mere second at how bold she was, and then grinned again, almost splitting his face in two. "Is that the best you got?" he said in a bored tone, although deep down he was trying hard to keep himself under control, because right now it seemed rather appealing to kiss those pouty lips.

"Well I don't have anything else" He reached for the key around her neck, fingering it, memorizing its shape. Blessed silver. If a weak vampire touched it they would have gotten hurt. Alucard wondered how she got her hands on blessed silver, it also was heart shaped, rather small for a regular key, although it could be for one of those small boxes humans use to store precious positions… "How about this key you have there?" he asked, looking down at her curiously. "...But my dad gave this to me..." she mumbled in a sad voice, avoiding his eyes.

"Making it even more precious..." he replied "What if I desire it, what if having it brings me happiness, will you give it to me then Joreen?" She looked at him for a moment.  
"You're kind to me-" her hands started going to the back of her, neck ready to take it off. "I'll give you everything I own." she whispered sincerely, mostly to herself than him, but he heard and it sent him an all too strange warmth to his chest. He took her hands off of the necklace, stopping her. "I'll take the kiss, for now."

He leaned down, giving her a light but passionate kiss on her mouth. She didn't kiss back, nor did she push him away. She probably had never been kissed before, probably didn't even know how. He parted from her and she took a breath, her face warm and eyes wide. She stared at him for a moment, and then looked away, embarrassed. There was a moment of silence, a comfortable one at that. "So…I get to keep her?" she said, looking up at him hopefully. "Him...you get to keep him". He corrected her, ruffling her hair.

* * *

In the dark streets of London there wandered a lone man, filled with anger and disappointment. Today he saw her for the first time in eight years. She was beautiful, she was in his reach, but how disappointing it was to see her in the nightwalkers clothing. She smelled like him, she belonged to him.

The wind blew at his green coat, making it sway along with the breeze, and then and there he vowed to make her his, to make her understand his motives, his reasoning. He vowed to rid her of the vampire.


	5. 5run little child

_**konichiwa (^0^)/**_

_** i want to thank you all for the lovely reviews, and support, also some of you might get angry at me after this chapter, then i have to remind that the story is called madness, so you might think something happened but it didnt or it did but it didnt, simply speaking nothing is as it seems.**_  
_**the songs i listened to: 1. kidnap the sandy claws-korn, 2. come little children,3-unforgevin - metallica , 4- dark woods circus-hatsune miku thanks for all the song suggestions, also a big thank you to catsvrsdogscatswin i couldnt have written this chapter without her.**_

_**review, tell me what you think of the story so far, and what you think will happen next.**_

_**kisses -didem**_

* * *

**run little child**

"How long will you last? Elisabetta...Mina...and now you. Are you going to be like them?" Alucard whispered looking at Joreen absently as she was petting the little cat in her lap. She looked up at him "What?" she asked, unable to hear what he just said. "Such a beautiful night, don't you agree Joreen?"

* * *

It had been a week since Alucard brought Joreen to the manor, and she was already looking better, the dark circles under her eyes were fading, and she was gaining weight. He had bought her some clothes and undies, and he put a bed for her in his room. She slept on it, along with her cat, every night. He found it amusing how she resisted sleep, wanting to stay up with him till dawn, only to snuggle closer to her cat and pass out like a child.

He was warming up to her, she answered every question he had regarding her life in the hospital, yet she avoided the ones as to why she was there... Now he was sitting in his throne, sipping a red liquid from a wine glass, watching the girl jumping up and down on her bed for quite a while.

Nothing could be heard but the squeaking of the bed. "Alucard..." she called out to him "Yes?" he answered lazily, taking another sip. "What are you drinking?"He grinned evilly, miming a toast to her. "Wine mixed with blood" She cocked her head, unfazed by the grin. "Bloody wine!" she announced, arms flying in the air dramatically.

"Are you bored dear?" he teased, "Yep!" he sighed, shaking his head in mock exasperation. "Figures, you're being annoying again" She giggled. There was a long silence again. "Alucard..." she called out again "Yes?" with a testy sigh "I'm gonna name the kitty Seras"

His eyes widened for a mere second, then he grinned. "Joreen where did you hear that name?" he asked, and she shrugged. "My father used to have lots of research papers; one of them was called...Project Seras." That sounded strange and vaguely suspicious to Alucard, but he shrugged it off. "Did you know someone of the same name?" She asked him, cocking her head curiously. "Indeed, my fledgling's name is Seras" he answered. "Where is she now?" He shrugged absently. "She left three years ago, said she wanted to travel and see the world she also said she'd visit a year ago but she never came." He answered her, his mind recalling all the moments he shared with his beloved fledgling, how proud he was when she finally drank her blood and became a true vampire.

"Do you miss her?" She stopped jumping and walked over to him, and he looked at her as she approached. She stood before him, hands behind her back like she was reporting to a teacher. "Do you?"She repeated, challenging him to tell the truth with a glint in her eye. "My dear, I'm pass such human emotions" he said calmly "Oh..." she nodded in understanding, her eyes finding the ground interesting all of a sudden, and he studied her expression.

She was one of the few people he couldn't read fully. She suddenly looked up at him, leaning up she kissed him on his right cheek quickly then ran off, "I'm gonna go find Seras" she yelled not looking back at him, though he knew she was blushing, "Seras is a female name just so you know" he yelled back so she could hear, "So what, I like it" she whined, he grinned remembering the little kiss she just gave him, he didn't know why nor what she was thinking, but she certainly amused him.

Joreen walked up the stairs looking for her cat, she saw that the front door was slightly open, so she went outside to the garden, thinking the stray cat might have gone outside. She walked around for awhile, but then she heard muffled noises coming for the near forest. She was curious, and she walked over there, looking behind her the view of the manor slowly fading away as she walked further and deeper into the forest. She had a bad feeling, yet curiosity got the best of her.

She walked into a clearing, and suddenly she faced rose colored eyes once again, but this time he was crouched down, holding catnip in his hand. Seras was rubbing in it, going nuts over it; on the other hand, Joreen flinched away as she saw him. "So you named him Seras...".

She gasped, she never heard him speak before. His voice was deep and husky; she took a step back as he held out his hand for her. "Joreen come" he said gently, she flinched and backed away shaking her head. He stepped closer to her, smiling, her heart skipped a beat as she turned back, running away from him. She ran into the forest, panic taking over her.

She didn't see where she was going, twigs cutting into her skin and ripping at the dress Alucard bought her, leaves sticking to her hair as she ran. She didn't care, she only wanted to get away from him, wanted to survive.

She ran into someone, she knew who it was, yet the very little optimistic part of her thought it was Alucard, sadly she opened her eyes to stare at the cold features of her nightmare as he wrapped his arms around her possessively. "I told you, to come to me, did I not?!" he asked in a calm but noticeably irritated tone, and she pushed against him, kicking and scratching as she tried to free herself from him, but it was like trying to move a brick wall, his arms tightened around her crushing her at his chest making her unable to move."Look what you've done to yourself" he said in the same tone as before, wiping some blood from her forehead, then taking off some leaves and twigs from her hair, he gazed at her. "You look beautiful.." he purred, leaning closer to her, his face going to her neck, but he smelled the air around her, and moved to look at her.

A disgusted look emerged on his face, his eyes burning with rage, they were almost glowing, and his grip on her tightened all of a sudden as he shook her roughly, "YOU SMELL LIKE HIM" he yelled, throwing her to the ground, she crawled away from him, panting, as he gripped a handful of her hair, ripping out a few locks, she shrieked at the sudden pain."What did you do Joreen!?" he yanked her up by her hair making her look at him, "Hmm? What did you do?! What did you do so he would allow you to stay here in his master's home? Did you offer yourself to him?!" She gripped his hand, digging her nails in. "Let me go, you monster" she screamed, and she felt a stinging pain on her cheek, then hit the ground.

He must've slapped her knocking her to the ground, leaving her dizzy, a big bruise forming on her right cheek, her bottom lip was slightly bleeding, he suddenly lifted her off the ground, throwing her over his shoulder. "I'm gonna have to teach you some manners once we get there..." That brought her voice back. "Alucard!" she screamed at the top of her lungs, wailing his name over and over again, surely damaging her vocal cords, but she didn't care. She kept going till she heard a gunshot.

and the next thing she knew, she was on the ground once more, her ears ringing, opening her eyes she saw the man on his knee, glaring at something, and she followed his gaze. Alucard was there, his hair much longer than she ever seen it, moving as if it had a life of its own, his eyes a burning crimson, teeth clenched together, shadows dancing around him. He held a silver gun in his right hand, truly a terrifying sight to behold. She looked back at the other man; he was up on his feet, half his face was almost in the shape of a wolf.  
"Captain Hans Gunsche..." Alucard snarled. "Seras should have killed you 33 years ago." he finished with a growl.

Hans smirked. "Ah yes... poor little Seras! I tricked her into thinking she killed me, in the end how could your pathetic little fledgling kill ME?" Alucard growled like an animal, "Though she was rather smart, a year ago she figured out my little trick and came after me again, she stood her ground, I give her that much, though she was defeated in the end...I threw her in the asylum..." he finished with a manic grin. He launched at Alucard, and Alucard did the same. Hans bit into his shoulder as Alucard shot his gun into his arm; the both backed away Alucard's shoulder healing within seconds, as Hans's arm spit the bullet out. They grinned at each other, as Alucard put his gun back into his pocket, as he marched over to his enemy, Hans stalked over to him as well, teeth flashed in a animalistic growl.

Alucard moved first, aiming for Hans's chest, but the werewolf easily saw the move coming and deflected it, fist smashing into Alucard's chest instead. Alucard lunged, catching the arm in his teeth like Seras had done so many years ago, shadows arching out of his back and preparing to rip the werewolf apart. Hans didn't even blink, howling into wolf form and crunching down on Alucard again, teeth sinking deeply into his side. Neither moved for a second, eyes blazing at each from across the scant inches that separated their faces. Then in a blur of movement Alucard punched his shadows through Hans's chest, just as the Captain tore most of his ribs out, along with several major organs. They both instantly regenerated, Alucard's torn flesh resealing and Hans's chest stopping its incessant dripping of blood.

They went at it again, teeth sinking into flesh, mouths drawing blood, fangs scraping across bone, as they struggled in a duel within guns, knives, or swords, the most animalistic and natural ways for their kinds to KILL. Ripping each other apart again and again, healing, bleeding, breaking, scarring, but neither gaining an advantage and neither backing down. Howls and roars of rage and pain filled the clearing, their bodies twisting madly as they struggled in the other's superhuman grip. Alucard's eyes were blazing a fierce red, and Hans was constantly snarling, teeth bared when not sunk deep into Alucard's flesh, white hair bloody and messy about his face.

Joreen watched silently as the two monsters devoured each other, eyes unblinking "...asylum..." she whispered, felling numb, cold and tired. Her eye twitched all of a sudden, her body shook with fear, she sat down pulling her knees to her chest, her hands covering her ears as she rocked back and forth, unable to control herself as she remembered it, how her father sang that lullaby to her...

"Run little child

from the heart

to the land of music

leads on and on and on

to the asylum of the undead"

She sang it to herself quietly, not allowing the tears to fall Alucard was chasing after Hans, he could hear Joreen's voice in the background, and he looked around. He couldn't see him anywhere nor could he feel his presence, he must've finally left.

Joreen was snapped back to reality when she heard someone approach, she flinched looking up, she saw Alucard, he looked troubled, he wasn't grinning anymore, his eyes were cold, angry, dangerous, "Alucard..." she trailed off looking away from him, he turned away from her, "Get up, we're going home." he said firmly not looking at her. She got up on shaky legs walking after him, she didn't know what to say to him, she couldn't even look him in the eye anymore, she only been here for a week yet she caused him so much trouble, not mentioning that his fledgling was murdered by the same man who kept coming after her.

They reached the manor Alucard phased through the door, not opening it for her, she opened it, following him, and she kept looking at the ground because she didn't dare look at him. She instead looked sadly at the dress he bought her. It was beautiful, white with little flower pattern on it, almost reaching her knees, now it was dirty, ripped at the waist and the ends, and this was the first dress she wore after that hospital gown too. She felt something on her head, and she looked up seeing Alucard removing remnants of the leaves and twigs stuck in her hair. There was a sad look on his face. He grabbed her hand leading her to the bathroom, once they were there he turned the water on filling the tub, he walked over to her, he cupped her face, looking over the bruises she had. There were small cuts on her face due to the rough contact with the trees, a big one forming on her right cheek and a small cut on her bottom lip .

Alucard I-" she began, "I told you not to go too far." He cut her off abruptly. "Why don't you ever listen to me Joreen?!" he said with a sigh, and she couldn't meet his gaze. "Looks at me when I'm talking to you" he ordered firmly. She looked up, he cupped her face in his palm, "Damn it Joreen, letting all this blood go to waste" he scolded in a whisper as he leaned down, licking the wounds on her face. He pressed his lips to the cut on her forehead, then the one on her left cheek, then the one on her lip, and then he backed away leaving her face heated up. She stared at him for a moment then looked down embarrassed, trying to hide her blush, and he smiled at her yet still had a sad look in his eyes.

His hand went to the zipper on the back of her dress, and he ripped it off as if it was made out of paper. "HEY!" she yelled at him pushing at his hands "I'll get you a new one, relax." he whispered in her ear soothingly. "But..." He continued to tear at her dress, ignoring her. "Alucard stop it!" she managed to push him off, and he grabbed her waist, pulling her towards him. He hugged her tightly; one arm around her waist, the other had his palm at the back of her head. He buried his face in the crook of her neck, and she felt a warm liquid run down her neck to her shoulder. "I did miss her, Joreen" he whispered, then let go of her and teleported back to his chambers, not allowing her to look at his face. She touched her neck, and then looked at her palm...blood?! 'Was he bleeding?' Joreen questioned herself as she headed to the tub.


	6. sleepless

_**songs:**_

_** breaking benjamin:evil angel.**_

_**metallica: wherever i may roam.**_

_**ask ve ceza soundtrack :canim yaniyor.**_

_**sultan's daughter instrumental**_

_**go back to sleep i dont know the artist**_

_**thank you amber0098 , candyprincess64, ,acee's lover, for the reviews and follows.**_

_**one last thing thank you catsvrsdoegcatswin, and check out her stories.**_

_**3 reviews for an early update!**_

_**kisses-didem**_

* * *

**Sleepless:**

Joreen was lying down on her bed. It was the middle of the day, and there was nothing for her to do. She was bored yet hyper. Alucard had stayed awake to watch her; he hadn't even let her out of his sight. He was worried that Hans might show up, he wouldn't even let her leave his chamber; he just sat there on his throne like chair watching her slightest move. She was staring at the ceiling stealing glances at him every now and then, but he wasn't exactly the talkative kind, not that she would attempt talking to him thus at the moment, he looked as grumpy as a kid who didn't get his nap.

"Alucard..." he heard her call out, "...go to sleep" she finished, "Why?!" So you could look for that stray cat of yours again." he snapped at her she flinched and looked away from him, "Come to think of it, he never came back" she whispered to herself, and he sighed. He was tired.

Joreen heard his footsteps, he was approaching her, and she looked back to find him leaning over her, his arms caged her from both sides. She gulped and closed her eyes as he got closer to her neck, and she felt the tips of his hair brush against her skin. He inhaled her smell; she heard a satisfied "hmm", as if he was tasting something delicious. Her eyes snapped open as he lifted her off the bed and threw her over his shoulder and she squeaked at the sudden movement, her eyes wide, "Al-al-Alucard, wha -wha-at are you do-ing?!" she stammered, (yes, but again, I think you were gunning for something else) unable to make a full sentence. A deep chuckle was his reply. "Speak English darling." he teased "What. Are. You. Doing?!" she repeated clearer and louder, as she saw him approach his coffin.

She wriggled out of his grasp, but to no avail. The lid of the coffin seemed to move on its own expecting the arrival of its owner, and he dropped her in it. "I am simply making sure you won't cause any trouble." as he got in too, he laid down next to her. He laid on his side, his right arm laid over her, pulling her to him, and her head was under his chin, "But I won't " her whiny reply finally came, he chuckled. "You never listen to me Joreen..." he said in amusement. "...now sleep" he ordered firmly. "But I'm not sleepy" she said softly. "I do not care human, from now on you will sleep whenever I do and wake up along with me." He said, like it was the end of the matter. She growled at him, and he growled back. She looked at him for a few moments then snuggled to his chest and closed her eyes. Alucard smiled in satisfaction. Her hair was still damp from her bath, and she smelled like chocolate cosmos. It suited her, he thought, sweet as candy yet a poisonous blossom, and after a few moments he began to drift off.

"Alucard..." he heard her call out to him "What now Joreen?" he asked lazily, slightly irritated. She reached up and kissed the corner of his mouth "Sweet dreams." she whispered, "You too, now sleep woman" he ordered, hiding a smile.

* * *

At the same time in an abandoned relic of war, his rose colored eyes shone in the light of the moon, showing the war dog he really is. He seemed to recollect the moment he first saw her as a child, that look in her eyes so pure and innocent yet so deviant and devilish, last night he saw those same eyes again. In eight years she hasn't changed one bit. He wanted to break her, make her his, she will share his beliefs and fulfill her part in his plan then walk the path of eternity along with him.

* * *

It was a bit past sunset, and Alucard was wide awake and started asking questions. She told him about her parents' death at the hand of Hans and his men; although he noticed she was on edge the entire time as she spoke of it. She avoided looking at him, her right eye twitched a few times, but her description of that night was very detailed she even remembered how many bullets were shot at her father...13...

Then he moved to the next subject at hand...the asylum... "I...might know something about it." she said reluctantly, fingering the key around her neck, "I once snuck into my father's lab, and saw research papers Asylum of the Undead was written in bold letters, it reminded me of that lullaby he used to sing to me..." she looked up at him "Let's go to my house, maybe if we look we can find it." He nodded in agreement. "Do you remember how your house looked like?" he asked, and she nodded. "Yep." she replied, popping the "p", and he held his hand out to her. She took it without hesitation, "Close your eyes Joreen." he said, grinning, she looked at him confused. He pulled her to him, now holding her tightly against him, and she felt a strange power emanating from him. She saw red mist surround them, and she looked at Alucard fearfully. His grin widened. She closed her eyes, feeling suddenly dizzy and nauseated.

She opened her eyes again, and she looked around. An all too familiar forest surrounded them. Alucard watched her as her eyes seemed to light up and she grinned widely. Her eyes then moved to Alucard. He was looking at her with an intrigued expression, he wanted to see her home, and how she used to live. He was brought out of his thoughts when she got on her tiptoes and kissed his cheek "You can let go now." She whispered in his ear, and he now noticed that he was still holding her. He let go of her grinning, she walked forward "This way!" she announced happily, and he followed her closely, watching her intently. She saw the hint of her house behind a few trees, and she couldn't help it, she gasped and ran over there, part of her expected to find her mom sitting on the balcony as it was her favorite place, she also expected it to be the same as eight years ago, a beautiful garden surrounding a big house.

It had always been such a warm and welcoming place, with a creamy siding and glowing red roof, colors that seemed to welcome you in for a snack and a drink the instant you saw the building. They always kept a garden, sometimes growing herbs, sometimes flowers, sometimes vegetables, depending on their fancy and budget. The year she had left she remembered they had been growing flowers, and her mother had promised her that when they bloomed she would teach her how to make flower dolls. It had been a place of happiness and sunshine, even on the rainy days.

Her smile vanished as she saw an abandoned, grey-looking house, the garden was nothing more than tangled weeds and dead plants, the house falling apart, the walls were dirty and had holes in them , the roof was caving in, the door was ripped off its hinges, and there was a "for sale" sign lying on the ground she seemed to stare at it forever. Alucard saw her change of mood, and he brushed his fingers under her chin, making her look at him, then he cupped her face in his palm. "Are you alright?" she forced a smile on her face "Of course." She mumbled as she avoided his gaze and walked ahead entering the house. She glanced at the storm shelter that was ripped open.

It was even worse on the inside. The red carpet they had in the living room was faded and dusty, most of the vases and the figurines they had were on the ground broken and dirty, and the paintings were all ruined and falling off the walls. Her childhood scribbles and artwork, in their pride-of-place spot on a small table, were scattered, torn, and broken. Much like her life.

"The lab is in the basement," she said, heading over there. She didn't want to look at anything; she just wanted to get this over with. On the contrary Alucard just wanted to look around, he found a framed picture on the ground and he picked it up. The glass was dusty and cracked, and he brushed it off. He could see a blond man with a child sitting on his shoulders, she was wearing a white sundress, her hair was in pigtails, and she was grinning her two front teeth missing. He chuckled, placing the photo on a nearby table."Found it!" he heard Joreen call out, and he teleported down to the basement, the place was still intact compared to the rest of the house, most likely because of the locked metal door.

It was everything a secret underground lab could dream to be, dark, with flickering florescent lights that looked like they were going to crack a bulb any second, dull, grey concrete and pristine lab tables, cold steel glinting in the ever-present flicker of the lights. One whole wall was dedicated to beakers and test tubes, and Alcuard approached, seeing nothing through the dusty, tarnished glass. He certainly smelt a lot though. Chemical reek wafted through the room, and while Joreen probably couldn't smell a thing **NOW,** it had been a foul stench indeed in her father's time. All of them seemed something to do with the occult, his sensitive nose caught hints of garlic, wolfsbane, yew, and other such plants notorious for the mythical and mysterious. Joreen was standing at a desk by the wall, looking at it.

Joreen was holding a few papers in her hand, she noticed him coming so she read aloud:

**_"Asylum of the undead:_**

**_Page 1-_**

**_Over 1,568 artificial vampires died in the great war 20 years ago, there bodies were turned to ashes, nothing was left of them except a silver microchip that was placed in the back of their necks, the method of these chips is that they capture the soul of the living humans thus turning them into lifeless creatures that very much resemble vampires, yet flawed._**

**_Page 2-_**

**_After further examination of the microchips, I have developed a few theories and questions regarding what happens to the souls captured within the said chips. Where do they go after passing away?_**  
**_Is it to heaven or hell or neither?_**  
**_Is there a way to release them from wherever they are? And is it possible to capture them again after their release?_**

**_page 3-_**

**_I have made a rather significant discovery, these souls captured within the chip they neither go to heaven nor hell, the roam the mortal world looking for peace of heart, yet they cannot find it no matter what, they become filled with rage and envy at the living therefore driven to insanity aiming to wreak havoc, turning to flawed creatures similar to ghouls yet with enhanced abilities, for example they can think and speak._**  
**_I do believe that the existence of such creatures is quite dangerous._**

**_page 4-_**

**_I may have found a solution for the said problem, I have created an asylum for these creatures, similar to a hospital, the reason I have chosen a hospital is that it's a place for healing, they can roam this place freely and perhaps take on different positions in it, as I have mentioned before they are capable of thinking,_**

**_I have displayed my research for fellow coworkers, a professor in the name of Hans Gunsche, seemed interested in my line of work and he agreed to fund my project, I have never heard of him before, but it does not matter , am in need of funding and a regular paycheck._**

**_page 5-_**

**_I have finally completed the asylum, and it has now captured a large number of undead today I will present the completed product to the professor, though I put a few seals on the asylum just in case he has something on his mind._**

**_page 6- the seals:_**

**_1- if any living creature is accidentally or purposely locked inside the asylum, they must go through the many trials and challenges put by the undead, as I have mentioned before they envy the living thus they will put them through the worst suffering imaginable before they let them go._**

**_2- If a true creature of the darkness is locked within the asylum they lose their power, until they leave._**  
**_Creatures of darkness such as: true vampires, werewolves, demons, etc._**

**_3-to release the unde..._**

"The rest of the pages have been ripped off." Joreen said looking at Alucard, who looked as if in deep thought, "What are you thinking?!" Joreen asked moving closer to him. "I'm thinking that Hans murdered your father attempting to get his hands on whatever the third seal said." Joreen looked at the ground, and something seemed to have caught her eye. She could see an empty space behind the desk. Alucard moved the desk a little, as she crawled in the small space behind it. She could see a small box. She reached for it and got out, stretching a little. It was a small music box, and she opened it. It played the same tone for that lullaby, and she listened intently. She could feel a heavy weight on her chest as if it was hard to breath, and she looked at Alucard. "I think we should leave now." she whispered to him. It was even hard to speak. His eyes studied her for a few seconds "As you wish my dear." he said calmly, and he wrapped his arms around her and held her tightly.

By the time they got back Joreen was fast asleep in his arms, and he brushed her hair away from her face as he laid her down on her bed. He took off her shoes then covered her with a blanket, yawning a little. It was almost dawn so he might as well catch up on so sleep too.

* * *

Joreen's eyes snapped open to a blinding light, she blinked trying to get her eyes used to the un usual brightness , it wasn't like this in Alucard's room, then it hit her, she was no longer in his chamber.

She was lying on a cold metal surface. Her breathing was hard, and she was in a pain she never felt before. She wasn't able to move at all, not even the slightest as if she was paralyzed; the only thing she could use was her eyes as she scanned the room around her frantically. Strands of black hair were scattered across the room, was that her hair?! She looked down at herself. She was in her hospital gown, it was soaked in blood, and on her foot there was a tag it read "Body no.13" Panic washed over her as she realized where she was...the morgue...She tried to scream but no sound came out, and tears started to stream down her face. She felt someone's hand brush her right cheek, wiping away the tears, and she looked to her right. A petite blond with short spiky hair in a nurses uniform, her name tag read "Seras Victoria". "I'm sorry I could not protect you." Seras whispered a few tears slipping down her face as she leaned down kissing Joreen's forehead.

Joreen woke up in cold sweat, trembling, she was gasping for air as she was still in pain, and she got up on shaky legs, looking at Alucard's coffin.

Alucard heard a soft knock on his coffin, he sighed and moved the led a tiny bit, he saw Joreen sitting beside his coffin, face wet with tears, and she was shaking. "I-I-I-m sc-ared...can I?" She pointed at his coffin with a trembling hand "Can I?" she repeated softly, and he moved the lid all the way this time, spreading his arms open for her in a welcoming way as he smiled warmly at her. He was only in his dress shirt which was mostly unbuttoned, and she crawled in quickly, and buried her face in his chest, hiding it from him, she didn't want him to see her cry. One of his arms was stroking gently on her hair, the other was rubbing in soothing circles on her back, after a while he felt her calm down.

Then he heard her muffled voice call out, "Alucard..." He looked down at her fondly, stroking her hair gently. "Hmm?!" She still avoided looking up as she said meekly "I know I'm really troublesome and I never listen to you and I can be really clingy and annoying ...but please protect me." He looked at her for a few moments, and then smiled as he pulled her up to his level and kissed her on the corner of her mouth. "Sweet dreams, little one." he whispered, and she smiled at him knowing that he would keep her from harm, though he hadn't said it, she felt it. She also had a feeling that something bad was coming for them.


	7. while your lips are still red

**hi there lovelies, thank you for reading please review, tell me what you think of the story so far and what i should do to improve my writing style, i really appreciate any word of advice i receive from you guys.**

**this chapter may seem like a filler but i am giving hints on what might happen in the next few chapters.**

**the songs were: while your lips are still red- nightwish **

**lacrymosa-evanescence**

**summertime sadness, dark paradise, ride -lana del ray**

**suggest songs in the review section or PM me.**

* * *

**extra note: ctasverdogscatswin is making a fun and unique story, about a zombie apocalypse and she wants people to join her taking any part they want in the story, it should be fun, so if your interested go to her page and check out the may and jay hiring for more info.**

* * *

_while your lips are still red:_

Hans looked sadly at the photo he was holding in his hand, a midnight haired, green eyed woman in her mid thirties. "You're gonna be replaced rather soon, my dear Sara..." he addressed her, as if she was there. "You know she might be as troublesome as you were, yet she's nothing like you..." he continued bitterly "She's not a whore, not a liar, she's nothing like you..." he yelled suddenly angry, "She just needs a little discipline that's all!" he finished, a little calmer than before. He heard a muffled meow from the inside of his coat, and he pulled out the little kitten, petting him gently."You miss her, don't you?" He said to the sad looking cat in his arms "Don't worry; your owner shall join us soon."

Joreen woke up in Alucard's coffin, she could barely see from the little light coming from the outside; as he had left the lid open a little so she could breathe. He was still sleeping and she looked at him. He was so different as he slept, his features were softer, dare she say he looked like a child, nothing like the monster he really was. She ran her fingers down his cheek gently. "Alucard..." she whispered lightly. No response. She poked him on the chest next, no response. Then she pinched both his cheeks. "Wake up!" she said, a little louder this time, giggling.

In fact he was awake, but didn't give her a response wanting to see what she would do next. Yet part of him wished she would give up and let him sleep for an extra hour. He felt her breath on his neck, and she pressed her lips on the side of his throat, giving light kisses all the way up to his ear.

He was a little surprised at how bold she was. Then she whispered "Wake up count." His eyes snapped open, fiery orbs staring at her, and she laughed at him. "For a monster you're pretty lazy." She said mockingly as she braced her palms, ready to move the lid, and he grabbed her arms roughly, making her wince in pain. "How do you know such things little girl?" he asked grinning at her "A nurse once got me a novel called Dracula, I just put two and two together It's actually kinda obvious" she said, he relaxed a bit. "Alucard you're hurting me..." she whined, struggling against his grip, he softened his hold on her.

"You knew the whole time?" he asked, amused. "Yep." She answered casually as he opened the lid, letting her out, and she stepped out, stretching as she felt a presence behind her, and she turned around as Alucard placed his hands on her waist, keeping her in place.

She stared at him as he brought his face closer to hers, his breath on her lips.

"You knew the kind of man...no...the monster I am, yet you stay by my side..." he whispered dangerously as he placed his palm on the back of her head, bringing her closer, their foreheads touching, green meeting crimson as they stared at each other.

"How do you know I won't harm you? Do you know the truth of what happened to Mina?! She killed herself, I "tainted" her, so she took her own life, how do you know you won't end up like her?!" he asked, growling yet grinning as if he was angry and amused at the same time.

Joreen simply smiled up at him "I don't know any of these things, nor do I care how things turn out in the end, I'm just really happy here...with you " she whispered the last part, a blush creeping on her cheeks; and he smiled at her genuinely then let her go.

It was a bit after midnight as Joreen entertained herself jumping up and down on the bed, stealing glimpses every now and then at Alucard, who was as always sitting in his throne, hands clasped in his lap, his fedora covering most of his face. Joreen stared. 'Was he sleeping?' She stepped off the bed and then tiptoed over to him. She carefully placed her hand on his hat, attempting to move it just a tiny bit, and suddenly his head jerked forward, making her let out a tiny scream and falling backwards on her butt.

She looked up to see him shaking, then grinning, then laughing madly at her, and she pouted, making an adorable face. He looked at her for a moment, and he knew exactly what she wanted. He got up walking over, and he stood tall before her, and then knelt on one knee, placing his right hand on his chest. "My lady, will you grant me the pleasure of your company on an outing this fine evening?"

"Yes!" she piped up excitedly, and he smirked. "Go get ready then." he said, ruffling her hair, and she got up, heading to the upstairs bedroom where he put all of the clothes he got her. "Joreen, wear the one laid on the bed." he called after her, grinning.

Joreen walked into Alucard's chamber after half an hour, wearing a fitting black lacy dress. The sleeves were long, reaching the middle of her hand, and the neck line of the dress was low, leaving her shoulders bare and showed a little of her cleavage.

The key around her neck dangled teasingly above the valley of her breasts, and the dress ended under her thigh. She wore bright red 5 inch heels. No other jewelry than the ever-present key. Alucard eyed her up and down, a satisfied grin on his face. On the contrary, Joreen's face was bright red as she shifted her gaze to the ground, hiding it under her hair. He brushed a finger under her chin making her look at him. He was wearing a black tuxedo, huge hat and glasses absent, but otherwise looking completely normal.

"Shall we?!" he asked, taking her hand in his. She nodded shyly, and he chuckled at her. He teleported to a busy street in London, and they walked around for a bit, heading for wherever he was taking her. Alucard looked at Joreen, a wide smile on her face as she looked at everything around them, the night breeze blowing her hair, she loved it.

She hadn't been outside for a long time, apart from the manor's garden. They reached a very fancy looking restaurant a short while later, and he stopped. "They're still open?" Joreen asked, looking up at Alucard. "In a way..." he answered, smirking. They walked in. It was empty, dim lighting, gold and white d cor, and there were no tables except for one in the middle of the restaurant. He led her to it, and as they sat down then the waiter came. His eyes were hollow, unblinking, a reddish tent to them, and there was a silly grin blasted on his face. Joreen couldn't make up what it was but something was definitely wrong with him. He took their order and walked away.

"What did you do to him!?" Joreen asked, suspicious. "What makes you think I did anything?" Alucard answered innocently, a wide grin plastered on his face. She lifted an eyebrow at him, about to say something, when the food was placed in front of her, as well as wine bottle to her left. Alucard poured her a drink, "I've never drank before..." she said, but took a sip reluctantly. She looked at it for a moment, then back at Alucard who was grinning as always, and she smiled and took another small sip.

Next thing she knew, she was now on her third glass, drinking away. Her cheeks had a rosy tint to them, as she laughed and chatted with him, and Alucard was amused to say the least. He noticed her being really chatty while drunk, and as she laughed at everything, she had a grin that almost matched his.

Time passed by and they had to leave. Joreen was swaying as she walked next to him, and she took off her heels and walked barefoot. "These things hurt " she whined as she linked her arm in Alucard's. "Oh is that so?" She felt herself elevated from the ground as he carried her bridal style. She giggled and swayed her feet back and forth gleefully. "Just like the night I met you my prince!" She said suddenly. "Indeed...and it's such a beautiful night, princess " he said in a sultry voice as he teleported them back to the manor.

They were on the roof suddenly, and he set her down on her feet. She looked up at him in bewilderment. He had his hat and his usual attire on again, and she waved him to come closer to her. He did, expecting her to say something to him, instead she reached for his hat, taking it off quickly and then placing it on her own head. It was so big, covering almost half her face, and he laughed at her. She adjusted the hat a bit so she would be able to look at him.

"Alucard..." she began "Yes, Joreen?" He chuckled, grinning. "Teach me how to kiss." she said in a small shy voice. He didn't want to laugh at her, but he couldn't help it. He looked away from her, laughing silently, and she could see him shaking. She lowered the hat again, hiding her face in shame. She felt him grab her waist as he suddenly dipped her low against the ground, the hat falling off her long hair curling against the floor.

Her heart beat fast against her chest as he leaned down. "You'll know what to do..." He said as he pushed his lips against hers, kissing her slowly. He felt her kiss back scared and shy. He licked her bottom lip, and then pulled away just for a second. "That's when you part your lips." He licked her lip again, and she parted her lips this time, and his tongue entered her mouth as she squealed, not expecting this. She wrapped her arms around his neck, tangling her fingers in the ends of his hair. He pulled away from her, her face flushed and breathing heavily. He smiled at her reassuringly, and she smiled back timidly as he helped her up.

He sat down on the edge of the roof, his feet dangling down. He motioned her to come sit with him, and she got closer looking down from the edge. It made her dizzy. Alucard jerked her over to him, earning a gasp from her as he sat her in his lap dangling her feet over his. He wrapped his arms around her, keeping her in place "Don't let me fall " she whispered to him, "I wouldn't dream of it." He answered.

They gazed at the moon for a few moments after that in silence. It had red undertone to it, making it such a calming sight. Alucard nuzzled in her hair, kissing it lightly. "You know, you'd make a rather good kisser if you practice." he said in an amused voice, "And what you really mean by that is..." she said, flushing slightly."Yes, I want to kiss you again!" he said, placing his fingers under her chin, making her turn to him, a blush creeping on her face


	8. stabbing despair

**_thanks for all your kind words, ive taken your advice in changing the words i usually use but theres only so much i can do since english is not my first language,_**

**_in this chapter something TERRIBLE is going to happen i tried to give it the least details i could cuz its kinda disturbing _**

**_songs: _**

**_pain,get out alive-three days grace_**

**_comatose, whispers in the dark,dead inside-skillet_**

**_her name is alice-shinedown_**

**_guren-the gazette_**

**_make sure you review telling me your opinion _**

**_-didem _**

* * *

stabbing despair:

Alucard leaned in to kiss her again. "I think I had enough kissing 'lessons' for today " she said softly, brushing her fingers through the ends of his hair. "One more, just to make sure you get the hang of it?" he said playfully, nuzzling in her neck. "That tickles!" she said, giggling, he pulled away, his eyes going from her face to her neck. He could smell her sweet blood rushing through her veins and he wanted a taste, no, perhaps he wanted more to make her his for eternity as his queen. She brought him joy, she was intriguing, he never knew what to expect from her, in this past month since she came to his home, dare he say, he felt more alive than in almost a 100 years. "Joreen..." he said in a sudden, serious tone, making her look at him.

"You say you will stay with me forever, yet both you and I know that someday you'll descend to the afterlife, leaving me here all alone, thus if you truly wish to be with me, abandon humanity and join me Joreen." he said softly, cupping her face in his palm. She looked at him thoughtfully for a moment, making her decision, she nodded. her cheeks gaining a rosy color, he smiled as he leaned closer to her neck, her heartbeat sped up as she felt his breath on her neck, "Don't worry Joreen, I'll be gentle..." he whispered in her ear, making a trail of kisses down to her throat, "It'll only hurt at first, then it-" He paused abruptly, pulling away from her. "He's here." he said with a snarl.

Joreen screamed as a loud boom was heard, making her ears ring and head spin, the cold wind freezing her to her bones as Alucard leaped down to the garden, holding onto her tightly. She looked back, gasping as she saw the mansion in flames,she heard a growl coming from Alucard. She looked up at him, his eyes a burning crimson, fangs elongated, growling like an animal. His home was just destroyed,she followed his gaze apprehensively. There he was, in his wolf-like form, snarling and growling the same as Alucard, but this time he wasn't alone, almost 30 men...no vampires, stood by his side, some armed with swords and daggers, some had guns, some had their hands bare, but all had a manic grin playing on their lips.

"I see you've got yourself an army, I expected as much from a cowardly little fool such as yourself" Alucard said in a mocking yet irritated tone, Hans's reply was a deadly growl, and the men around him scattered, surrounding Alucard. Alucard set Joreen down on her bare feet, taking off his coat then draping it over her shoulders. "Get back Joreen." he said pushing her behind him as she slid her arms in the sleeves. "Find a safe place to hide; I'll come get you once I'm done with them." She nodded, letting out a panicked squeak when a sword pierced Alucard's right shoulder, his blood splattering on Joreen's face. "GO!" he ordered. "But..." Her panicked little voice was interrupted. "Listen to me for once!" he snapped at her, and she shook her head rapidly as she backed away slowly. Alucard smiled at her reassuringly. "I'll wait for you!" she yelled as she turned around in a sprint.

Alucard looked around. He was easily surrounded by at least thirty vampires, and he could tell they weren't just some Nazi creations; they were real cold blooded vampires. He pulled out his Casull with a contemptuous short. Such a shame he didn't have his Jackal though, it would have been perfect for such a battle. He yanked out the sword in his shoulder, a grin splitting his face as he lunged for the enemy, and they did the same.

They impaled him, dozens of points of cold steel piercing his torso. He snorted, phasing out of the forest of bloody swords. As if such a weak thing as cold steel could wound him now. He quickly fired off several dozen rounds, killing those that had attempted to kill him and were attempting to harm Joreen. The ones still standing fired back in a panic, and he darted towards them, not bothering to dodge, as he was focused on slaughtering them with utmost haste and make sure the human who trusted him was alright. Screams and blood sliced and spattered the night as the No-Life-King did what he did best; complete, one-sided massacre.

Joreen ran through the woods as quickly as she could, small rocks and dirt grazing her feet, not noticing the pain as adrenaline rushed, the moonlight illuminating her path. She was looking behind her, checking if someone was following every now and then, and she finally skidded to a stop, flushed, panting she made her way to an empty tree trunk, it looked like a good hiding place. She crawled in it, wrapping Alucard's coat tighter around herself and burying her face in it as she pulled her knees to her chest. She inhaled deeply, taking in his smell, allowing herself to relax. "Ow..." she whispered as the pain registered to her, and she looked at her feet. They were bleeding, small splinters stuck in them.

Suddenly she shivered, feeling a near presence. She looked up, and there he was, kneeling down by her safe haven, a clear look of disapproval written in his rosy eyes. She panicked, her eyes going wide, a scream escaped from her as he went to grab for her. He dragged her out by her hair as she screamed and kicked, fighting with all her might to get away from him. He released his hold on her hair, ripping some of it out in the process and making her flinch in pain. He grabbed her right arm tightly. "Look what you made me do Joreen!" he yelled at her angrily, waving the ripped locks in her face.

She was shaking, her lips quivering. She placed her left palm on his chest, trying to push him off with all her strength. He chuckled at her futile attempts, he let go of her arm, brushing her hair behind her ear. "Let's go home " he said softly, giving her a 'kind' smile. In that moment Joreen felt a sudden calm wash over her as she locked eyes with him. He was so charming yet so terrifying, and she was brought back to reality when he pressed his lips over hers, anger fueling her; how dare he after what he's done to her, to her family, and Alucard! She pushed him off with all her might, this time managing to actually get away from him.

She ran off back into the woods, believing she was gonna escape from him, when she suddenly tasted dirt as she fell face first into the ground. She felt his grip on her ankle as he dragged her back, she dug her nails in the ground in one final attempt to get away, but failed miserably when her nails tore off, sticking to the dirt as she shrieked in pain. "Why do you keep running Joreen? Why? It could have been so easy, painless, instead you just keep running!" He shouted as he continued to drag her on the ground carelessly, as if she was a rag doll. He turned her on her back, making her look at him, and he smiled wickedly at her as he pulled out a white cloth from his pocket. "Go to sleep my beloved..." he whispered as he pressed that funny smelling cloth over her mouth and nose. She held in her breath, not allowing herself to fall into the darkness, but she could only hold it for so long, and she heard his dark chuckle as her eyes needed a sudden rest.

Alucard's last foe turned to ash as his eyes searched the surrounding area. The manor was lost. There was no sign of that war dog Hans, nor did he feel Joreen anywhere. He followed her smell into a near forest, and he found an empty tree trunk where her smell was strongest. He crouched down, inspecting the ground. He found strands of her hair lying in the dirt, he walked a little further, finding four nails sticking in the earth. They had little stains of blood on them and some flesh from her fingers sticking to them, she fought so hard not to be captured, but she could do so much. Alucard let out an animalistic cry of frustration as he realized that his Joreen had been taken away from him.

* * *

Joreen woke up to unexpected warmth, lying in a soft bed, and she sat up trembling, clutching to Alucard's coat. She got up on shaky legs, looking around. She was in a rather big bedroom; king sized bed, a wooden dresser, a closet, and a fireplace, red carpet covering the floor. Noticing she had bandages covering her ripped fingernails, she froze in fear, hearing footsteps approach the door. She backed away from it, and she watched as the door handle turn slowly, then open revealing the cause of this mess. Hans walked in, a warm smile on his face as he approached her, and for every step he took forward she took one back.

He had something behind his back,she looked at him in fear mixed with curiosity. He pulled out a familiar ball of fur cuddled in his palm. "He misses you!" he said in a calm tone, and she cautiously walked closer to him, looking at the kitten in awe. He had grown quite a bit since she last saw him, and she smiled a tiny bit as she took the cat into her arms, "Seras " she said still smiling.

Hans looked at her admiring her child like features. She was so beautiful, yet so unlucky to have fallen in the hands of the monster he is. "Why..." she asked suddenly, now looking at him in a serious expression. "Why did you kill my parents?! What did you want so much that made you destroy a family?!" She whispered, holding back the tears. "Why do you still come after me?!" Her tone was getting a little louder. "Jore-" he began, only to get interrupted. "You knew where I was hiding that night, you saw me, so why didn't you just kill me?!" she asked, her voice shaking, setting Seras on the floor, then looking at him waiting for an answer. He merely chuckled, earning a glare from her, he pulled out a photo from his back pocket and threw it at the ground, her gaze following the photo, her eyes going wide. "Mom..." she gasped, her eyes caught in his searching for an explanation.

"She is the reason." he simply said. "What does that even mean? Then my father's research was...what?!" she yelled, yearning for answers. "Not your father Joreen, he may have been a genius, but when it came to women he was a fool." He said, as if it was the most obvious thing. "Sara was already pregnant with you when she married Dr. Moore. Your mother was abandoned by her lover, your **_father_**" he said, emphasizing the word 'father'. Her eyes widened as her knees weakened, bringing her to the ground. He crouched before her, his face mere inches from hers. "She needed the money, and the doctor's research wasn't exactly paying the bills. She set her eyes on me, seduced me, and then convinced me to support his career. I soon discovered aside from the lying whore your mother was, that this research revived hopes and dreams 33 years of age." he finished his breath hitting her lips.

She was trembling. "You're lying." she said, her voice choked and strained. "I'm afraid not my dear..." he replied, his thumb tracing her bottom lip. "You know why she didn't cry that night? She thought I was going to spare her, only kill her husband, poor woman never knew the monster I really am...but, I have given her my heart she was my true love, thus you shall replace her " he said, sadness could be heard in his voice yet he grinned at the end of that sentence, sending shivers down her spine.

"Now take that damn coat off." he said, reaching for it but she pushed his hands away from her. "Don't touch it!" she yelled at him, anger and pain written on her face. She felt a stinging burn as he slapped her across the face then roughly yanked the coat off of her. "I see the apple doesn't fall far from the tree." he said through clenched teeth, and she watched him as he threw Alucard's coat in the lit fireplace, letting the tears fall as the smell of burning fabric filled the room. He walked back to her, she squeaked as he threw her on the bed, lying on top of her, crushing her with his weight. He roughly pressed his lips on hers forcing his tongue in her mouth. She squirmed beneath him, he pulled away. "Kiss back, goddamnit!" he yelled as he punched her on the stomach, knocking the breath out of her, tears filling her eyes. "LET ME GO!" she screamed, pushing him off. "Such a beautiful dress you're wearing, Joreen " he whispered in her ear as he ripped it off of her. "Stop!"

She screamed, punched, and kicked, but nothing seemed to help as he continued to strip her, and soon she was naked before his greedy eyes, tears rolling down her cheeks, he touched her in places she never been touched before. One moment he was rough, slapping her and punching her, the next he was gentle, kissing her and telling her he was sorry as he called her Sara. She felt dirty, used up, cheap, worthless as her virginity was stolen from her by a monster. Eventually it became too much for her frail mortal body and she blacked out.

Soon she woke up in an agonizing pain. She was sore, her body was bruised, and she got up slowly, collapsing on the floor as she attempted to walk. Tears slid down her face as she sobbed loudly, she wanted to disappear, she couldn't be with Alucard anymore, he wouldn't want her now that she was tainted, he probably wouldn't want to look at her anymore, he'll throw her away.

She sighed as she got up again, leaning against the dresser she looked at herself on the mirror. Her hair was messy, sticking up in random places, dark circles under her eyes, and her bottom lip was split. There were random hickeys on her neck; there were bruises and scratch marks all over her body, there was dried up blood between her legs. She felt a slight movement near her left foot, and she looked down, apparently Seras was there wanting to cuddle. She picked him up, went back to the wretched bed, wrapping one of the sheets around her body. "Let's get out of here " she whispered holding Seras in her arms.


	9. authors note :please read

hello everyone i apologize to those of you who thought this was an update, its not.

this is just an explanation for my disappearance, i have been going through quite a lot lately, due to the fact that there are many terrible things going on around my country thus i haven't been able to connect to the internet except for a short period of time, also due to many personal reasons , i cant write nor think straight anymore, so please forgive me for the long wait , it might take a while but i will finish it .

ps.  
im so sorry my lovely beta for getting you so worried .


End file.
